


Red above all else

by navystone



Series: Red and Green's Alolan one shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Malasadas, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navystone/pseuds/navystone
Summary: Red forces Green to try out malasadas for the first time.





	Red above all else

“Why do we have to be here? These things looks gross anyway” Green groaned loudly out of laziness, earning several looks towards him, including the shop owner who looked greatly insulted. Well, actually, everybody looked insulted. Probably because malasadas are one of Alola’s significant aspect the citizens took pride in.

‘There must be a reason on why it’s so popular.’ Red signed at him.

“Since when do you care about what people think?”

‘Since you started being so pissy about Alola’s food’

Sure, Green loved Alola. The sceneries were beautiful, the vast open city implements a free, joyful atmosphere which made him feel unstoppable, the beaches surrounding every end of the island which Red and Green visits every evening were notably unforgettable, but few details made Green slightly frustrated.

Such as the poke ride feature. The first time they arrived here, they were immediately informed about the poke ride’s compulsory antic, as riding their pokemon were apparently illegal, for some reason. Green hated this feature in the first few days in Alola, he felt unsafe from riding other pokemon which were not his. He trusted his Pidgeot enough not to drop him, which ended up with him fearing for his life whenever they have to travel with a charizard. So Red and Green tends to appear late for meetings just because Green insisted on using the boat or walking.

The next issue was the food here. The most common meals served in Alola includes fish-pokemon, as fishing industries opens up here most of the time due to the large water bodies and accessibilities to fishing. They were constantly being served high end magikarps (sometimes shiny magikarps too) in the hotel, and every time they did, Green would complain to the point where Red’s ears would falls off. Which was everyday.

“If they’re gonna serve magikarp malasadas I’m outta here” Green jabbed.

Red sighed.

‘Eevee looks like she’d want some’ Red signed, Eevee did leapt out of Green’s shoulders (along with Pikachu who leapt out of Red’s) To search for the origins of the really good smell.

Green knew Eevee’s picky choices of food, but he didn’t want to admit that Red was right. It ruins his (dumb) pride. 

“Eevee would eat anything” Green helplessly retorted. Red squinted his eyes and stared into Green’s, as if asking, ‘Do I look stupid?’

Before Red could reply, they were next in line.

“It’s the miraculous munchy born in Alola, Welcome to your neighbourhoods Malasada shop” The shopkeeper announced unenthusiastically. Probably because they were still affected by Green’s apparently majorly offensive comment.

“We’re only serving sweet malasadas today, and if you want a malasada to go, you can access the counter beside me”

Was she trying to shoo Green away? Green scowled at Red, eyes pleading to leave. Red sighed again, but this time, for Green’s immaturity.

Red nodded at the shopkeeper, and held up one of his fingers.

“Find yourself a seat, a malasada might come” The lady said, not making eye contact with either of them as she accepted the money.

Red gestured Green to reach to the nearest table and rolled his eyes as Green groaned loudly. He was annoyed of Green’s attitude, but really hoped that Green would actually like the malasadas. He wanted to make their honeymoon a genuinely enjoyable experience, and he didn’t want anything to bother Green. It was sort of an odd compensation for all of Green’s pervious actions, Green was the one who taught him love, he is the only one who he feels comfortable around, and the one who saved him from Mt. Silver. Save wouldn’t be the word Red would choose for it, but Green stated specifically, save. He considers Mt. Silver to be a ‘drug’ for Red, as the mountain provides most comfort but at the same time, most misery for Red. But that misery is constantly hidden by the supposed comfort. Red never noticed that, and appreciated the unexpected realization. It also made him realize how Green completes him, just as he completes—

“One sweet malasada” The waitress served a brown pastry, interrupting Red’s train of thoughts. The malasada was coated in sugar with an excess of pink filling inside, leaking out. It had a really strong, sweet, scent which Red didn’t really prefer. However, it wasn’t like there was any other choice. Pikachu and Eevee jumped up onto the table and was about to take a bite to it, but, Red stopped them.

‘You should try it first’ Red signed at Green, who was crossing his arms. Almost like a child throwing a tantrum, he didn’t look at Red, and was only staring at the window. Red tapped his shoulder to gain his attention.

‘You should try it, it’s not magikarp flavored.’ Red signed at him once again. Green stared at Red for a moment then sighed, giving up.

“If it tastes bad what are you gonna give me?”

‘An ultra ball’

“I have a lot of those already!”

‘Two ultra balls’

Green scowled at Red. Red just smirked in response.

“Fine, whatever, two ultra balls. I’m gonna need them now, ‘cause there’s a bunch of pikpeks in this island and an Alolan grimer, which I really need” Green explained, a lot confident in his future opinion. 

Red bit his lower lip in anticipation as Green took a bite out of the pastry. He observed Green during the whole eating process, identifying his expressions throughout. Green seemed hesitant at first, didn’t seem to enjoy it as much, but the more he bit into it, a more relaxed expression flooded in Green’s face, he was also notably chewing it faster, which probably meant that he genuinely enjoyed it. But Red couldn’t be sure. It felt like the whole chewing process lasted for ten minutes. 

‘So, how was it?’ Red questioned, bracing himself for the moment of truth.

Green paused for a while, then responded,

“It was… Not bad. I didn’t mind.”

Red felt ecstatic. Green’s response may be lukewarm, but he knew that his response meant that he actually liked it. He felt accomplished, the feeling almost mirroring the time when he was crowned champion (possibly even more, he didn’t felt that ecstatic during that time as he knew that he was taking away the crown from Green). He was happy that Green liked it, and really couldn’t wait to shower him with more malasadas.

Red was shocked, too. He couldn’t even reply Green, and just watched him tear pieces of the malasadas to hand it to Pikachu and Eevee. Green handed a smaller chunk to pikachu, and pikachu responded by emitting sparks on its cheeks, threatening Green. Green muttered a small “dirty rodent” and gave pikachu a bigger piece. 

Red beamed as he watched the whole scene. It showed a whole atmosphere of domesticity which Red never knew he longed for. Now that he received it, he notes how grateful he is for it. Red smiled even wider. Green looked at him, and an expression of relief painted on his face. Red didn’t understand that expression, but didn’t bother to look into it much.

‘Let’s get some of the to go malasadas’ Red signed.

 

 

—————————————————

 

 

“Thank Arceus those big malasadas are only sold once per day” Green announced to Eevee (more like talking to himself though, he developed a habit of speaking to himself but he deems it as to be speaking with his pokemon). He placed the large malasada on a plate and handed it to Eevee and Pikachu, who were mewling in excitement as Green allowed them to eat the whole malasada.

Green wasn’t of a fan of those malasadas. It was too sweet for his taste. But he knew that as much as he likes being right most of the time, as much as the sweetness of the malasadas felt like it bore cavities into his teeth, he loved Red above all. He knew that ‘liking’ those malasadas would make Red happy.

At least they’ll be going back in two weeks, so that’s only two weeks of eating cavities.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% sure i mispelled malasadas numerous of times. And this fanfic is pretty shabby, sorry for that :(


End file.
